twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:8bitjosh/Some tips for when you start RP
This is it! The moment you've been waiting for! You're finally getting to role play with another person! You're not gonna be a 100% new player anymore! Wait...Hold on. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. We're not going on some outlandish adventure with somepony you've just met, that's absolutely crazy! Let's keep our feet on the ground for now. You should keep your offers (A call to RP) very low risk. This helps you avoid rejection (Refusal of an offer). Here's a few tips you should take to heart when having your first interaction(s): *You're a new player. That means the you need to make low risk offers. *High risk offers are ' ''very ' likely to get rejected. *Don't expect a terribly long RP your first go. Again, you’re not going on an adventure. Your RP may only last an hour. *By the same token, don't expect people to respond immediately. You should give someone about 5 minutes to respond. *You ' don't ''' need to use the entire 140 characters. Let the other player make decisions about the RP. We are in our RP, not in your RP. We all share it. *It's not a half bad idea to buy something from a pony who runs a store. In fact, it provides you with a setting and a plot, so all you need to really do is provide dialogue and action. *Finally, KISS. Keep It Simple, Silly. You don’t have to push for RP. Let it flow naturally. *You don't need to announce your new in town. If a pony asks about where you're from, feel free to tell them. Good sample offers Ok, there’s no real way to learn something like looking at a fairly good example. Now, these examples are generalized and, quite frankly, fairly lackluster. but let’s keep in mind, you haven't really built up a relationship with anypony, and you haven’t had the time to build the trust to do something that could be considered a force. Good Sample Offer A ’s tea shop* Excuse me, um.... can I buy some tea? |fullname = Your OC |username = mlp_YourOC }} *Boom. Great opener, You've provided @mlp_example, who runs a tea shop, with not only a plot, but also given their player plenty of options *That "Umm..." is really nice. It adds a natural pause, and shows you've never been in the shop. Of course, if your characters gutsy, that tweet ain't gonna work at all. Good Sample Offer B Background: Example pony is trotting around town and has asked someone to approach for an RP * Hi! It’s a lovely *insert time of day here*, isn’t it |fullname = Your OC |username = mlp_YourOC }} *Ok, this works because you have both approached for an RP, and provided a nice and simple plot to go off of. *You’ve also kept it fairly low key, a great thing in your first interactions. *In addition, if the other player is busy, the interaction isn’t designed to be long, so you provide the other player with a way out! Bad sample offers Of course, there’s no real way to learn what not to do than by staring it in the face. Bad Sample Offer A and slaps them* Why did you break my leg three years ago! I still haven’t forgiven you |fullname = Powergamer |username = mlp_powergamer }} * *Sighs* This is horrible for so many reasons, but lets try to condense it to two. *This player forced somepony who they don’t know to have done something in the past that, if they accept the offer, they cannot refute. In addition, it adds in an undesired element of violence into our RP, and that’s not cool. *This is called “Powergaming”. It is an attempt to control the RP of others by writing past events or reactions in for them. This can, and will, lose you potential RP partners and followers. Bad Sample Offer B Background: Example pony is trotting around town and has asked someone to approach for an RP *Ok, this is bad because the player is throwing the responsibility to cheer them up onto whomever accepts their offer. I rarely see this kind of offer accepted (although that may just be on my TL), *In addition, this player has the opportunity to create even more drama on the TL, something which nopony is really in to. Having an interaction Ok, this isn’t as easy as you think it is. Why? because the other pony is controlled by a living, breathing, human being. You don’t know what they’re going to say or how they’re going to react to any tweet you make, so take the time to think about the tweets you make. Lets base an interaction off of Good Sample A for this. I do have a slight love for tea, and I think it shows here...... A little bit. ’s tea shop* Excuse me, um.... can I buy some tea? |fullname = Your OC |username = mlp_YourOC }} Response 1 Ok, let’s say the other player is fairly busy, which is sometimes the case. They may respond with this. Sure, look around and bring what ya like up to me. |fullname = Example |username = mlp_Example}} Alright, So this tweet is pretty clear at communicating their busy, maybe with another character, or maybe they’re wrapped up IRL. at any rate, you should probably come back with something like this: * How much for four ounces? |fullname = Your OC |username = mlp_YourOC }} From here on out, they’ll tell you what to pay, then you can pay and go on your merry way. Response 2 But what if they aren’t busy. What it they want to RP with you for a bit? What if they come back with this: * Sure! Let me show you what I have *Smiles* |fullname = Example |username = mlp_Example }} Well, now you’re in an RP. What you should do is keep the conversation flowing, just like a real one, maybe occasionally add an action into your tweet. you may come back with something like this. around* Oh! Do you have any black tea? |fullname = Your OC |username = mlp_YourOC }} Or you may do with something different. The point isn't to force an agenda or a plot when you start out. the point is to just be. Be a pony. Be your pony. The adventures and everything else will come later, so just enjoy being. And don’t forget to have fun! Category:Blog posts